


Wasted Time

by Swoonz13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Romantic Comedy, Wings, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoonz13/pseuds/Swoonz13
Summary: Chloe would have liked to say she enjoyed flight. She’d have been lying if she hadn’t had the odd romantic fantasy about being carried into the stars by her lover. But, above all else, Chloe was a practical woman, and practically speaking, she was dangling miles above the desert with only the arms of the universe’s literal worst angel to protect her.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 30
Kudos: 224





	Wasted Time

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? What plot? Enjoy some fluffy fun!
> 
> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

The car was smoking. There was no cell service. They were lost in the desert.

“I think you’re right,” Chloe said massaging the bridge of her nose. “Your Father is out to get us.”

He snorted humorlessly, and let his head drop back against the car seat. He pressed his palms together and closed his eyes, concentrating. Chloe regarded him.

“Bloody hell,” he murmured, after a moment.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“My brother is asleep,” he said in frustration. He crossed his arms and sank in the seat petulantly.

“Well...” Chloe drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, “we could try to follow the road back in the direction we came from.”

He glanced over at her. “We‘ve been driving for 2 hours, Detective. We haven’t seen a damned thing in all that time.”

“We could try walking away from the car...” she offered futilely.

“Don’t worry,” he said. He unbuckled his seat belt and straightened up. He rolled his neck and flexed his shoulders. “I’ll take care of it.” He opened the car door and the last of their air conditioning was lost to the dry heat. 

“What are you going to do?” she asked.

He looked down either side of the road before he unfurled his wings. Chloe blinked against the sudden bright white feathers reflecting in the harsh sunlight.

“Lucifer! What if someone sees you?” She said urgently.

“They’ll chalk it up to heat stroke,” he said dismissively. “I’m just going to pop up, see what I can see. I’ll be right back. Stay in the car, Detective.”

She watched him beat his wings and take off gracefully. How was this her world, now? Her boyfriend was a literal angel—and not just any angel—THE fallen angel. She was in a serious relationship with the Devil himself. 

She shook her head, and unbuckled her seatbelt, before stepping out onto the empty desert road. She shielded her eyes against the sun’s stark rays as she tried to catch a glimpse of her lover in the clouds. 

“I thought I told you to stay in the car?” Lucifer’s voice sounded from behind her. He landed airily, and tucked his wings away.

“It’s not everyday I get to catch a glimpse of an angel mid-flight,” she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

She grinned at him. “Did you see anything nearby?”

“Besides lots and lots of sand? There’s a old gas station about 20 miles that way.” He motioned behind him.

She glanced over his shoulder. All she saw was desert.

He removed his suit jacket, and tossed it back into her car. 

“Phone?” she asked hopefully.

“Possibly,” he said. He opened her glove compartment and began digging through it.

“What are you looking for?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have any goggles, would you, Detective?”

“Goggles? No.”

He groaned, but fished some loose change from the tray next to the driver’s seat. He pocketed it.

“For the phone call,” he explained. “Did you bring your sunglasses?”

“Uh, yeah,” she said. She leaned into the car and retrieved them from the center console. She handed them to him.

“Less than ideal, but they’ll do,” he said examining them. He handed them back to her. “Put them on.”

She furrowed her brow but did what he asked. “Why?” she asked.

“Well, I don’t have a windshield, darling.”

“What?”

He looked at her, and sighed. “I promise,” he began slowly, “I will not drop you.” He unfurled his wings.

“No!” Chloe said, snatching her sunglasses off, and scrambling backwards.

“Detective,” he groaned.

“I can stay here,” she affirmed.

“I’m not leaving you alone in the middle of the desert, Detective. Imagine the kind of trouble you could get into.”

She crossed her arms. “We haven’t seen anyone for two hours, remember?”

He pursed his lips and shook his head. “I’m not leaving you.” _Again,_ he didn’t say.

Chloe swallowed and clenched her fists. “How...how high are we talking?”

He screwed up his face. “I’m not sure you want to know...” he said carefully.

She snorted, in spite of herself, and he quirked his eyebrows in response. “What?” he asked.

“No joke about the mile high club?” she quipped.

His eyes flashed, and he smiled dangerously. “Not exactly what I had in mind, but I could be persuaded, Detective.”

His voice was low and it sent shivers across her skin. He eyed her hungrily and she caught herself before she let her mind start to wander down that line of thinking.

“God, no,” she said firmly, intentionally invoking his father’s name.

His body jerked as though she’d thrown a bucket of cold water on him. Exactly the effect she had been going for.

“Why?!” he demanded. “Why bring Him into this?”

“Because I don’t want to fall,” she said.

He looked past her shoulder, and tucked his wings away. His eyes were wounded, and she realized she’d said exactly the wrong thing.

“I would never,” he said quietly.

She closed the distance between them, and rested her hand on his forearm. He was still avoiding her eyes, so she ducked her head to catch his gaze.

“I know,” she assured him. “I’m so sorry.”

He pulled her into a hug, and she squeezed her eyes shut against his shoulder.

“So...gas station?” she asked reluctantly pulling out of their embrace.

“It’s going to be fine. Less than 15 minutes airborne,” he assured her.

She swallowed, steeled herself, and nodded.

“There’s a good girl,” he said.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him.

He coughed. “Put on your sunglasses, and hang on.”

She slowly put her sunglasses back on her face, trying to extend her final moments safely on the ground. Then he scooped her up in his arms.

“Are you sure I’m not too heavy?”

He rolled his eyes. “Detective, I can lift a car. This is like...holding a cat. It’s going to be fine so long as she doesn’t decide to claw my eyes out.”

“I do not have claws,” she said, eyes narrowed.

His lips quirked up in a smile. “Then where, darling, did all those scratches down my back come from?”

Before she could say anything else, he took off.

—

Chloe would have liked to say she enjoyed flight. She’d have been lying if she hadn’t had the odd romantic fantasy about being carried into the stars by her lover. But, above all else, Chloe was a practical woman, and practically speaking, she was dangling miles above the desert with only the arms of the universe’s literal worst angel to protect her.

She trusted Lucifer. She really did. She loved him, and she knew he loved her, even if he couldn’t quite say the words. But she also hated heights.

“It’s alright,” he soothed, dropping a kiss to her hairline. “You’re shaking like a leaf, Detective.”

She buried her face in the side of his neck, and kept her eyes clamped shut. She took a deep breath against his skin, inhaling the scent of his cologne and sweat to ground her.

“Are we there, yet?” she asked weakly.

He chuckled. “Very nearly.”

He shifted her in his arms, and tightened his grip. “Coming in for a landing,” he said.

They started descending rapidly, and she clung to his neck with an iron grip. Then, he shot them straight up and they fell a few feet to the ground. The impact wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t as hard as she’d feared.

“Detective,” he wheezed, “you’re choking me.”

“Sorry!” she said dropping her arms from around his neck.

He coughed once, then put her down.

“I told you it would be fine,” he said, rubbing at his throat. “If I’d known you had such a fear of heights, I’d have tried Amenadiel again.”

“I thought all he could do was slow time,” she said, removing her sunglasses, and re-tying her pony tail.

“Yes, well, it’s easier to move you when you’re unconscious,” he replied. He straightened his shirt, and froze when he caught Chloe looking at him.

“You’ve flown me before?”

“Just once!” He said defensively. “You’d been shot.”

She furrowed her brow. “When we first met?”

“No—uh—later,” he said quickly. “Phone!” he exclaimed. A row of old phone booths was tucked just inside of the tiny dilapidated building. 

She exhaled, and decided to go back to that revelation later. He had a bad habit of dropping important information about their lives and running away with no intention of elaborating.

He pushed on the gas station door, and it opened easily. Chloe knew it had to have been locked. Just another talent of his: holy lock-picking. 

They made their way inside and Chloe picked up the nearest receiver. There was no dial tone.

Lucifer tried the next and frowned. He dropped it and reached for the last one. “Come on,” he muttered. He pressed it to his ear and grinned at her. 

—

Chloe flexed her toes and glanced around the old building. The soonest their ride could be here would be late into the evening. Despite his many connections, that was the best Lucifer could manage. So they were stuck in the old gas station for the next several hours.

“So...we’ve flown before?” she broached.

Lucifer had been digging through the contents behind the cash register. There wasn’t anything back there, not really, but he was antsy, so she let him tear through the old receipts for a while.

He looked up at her. “You’d just been shot by Cain. It was the fastest way to get you to safety.”

She reflected on her hazy memory of that day. The bullet’s impact with her vest had knocked her back and stolen her breath causing her to faint. When she’d come to, she was on the roof of the building, and Lucifer had disappeared.

“The feathers,” she said.

He shrugged, then went back to digging in an old drawer.

“You don’t shed like that, not normally. Do you?” she asked suddenly unsure. Her experience with his wings was limited. He tended to keep them tucked away due to his impressive wingspan and the looming threat of property damage.

“No, but I’d been shot, and you were unconscious... It was stressful,” he said, still ducked behind the cash register.

“Wait—shot? Lucifer, why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, peering over the counter to look at him. 

He stood up and brushed his hands off. “Well, if you’ll recall, you were a little preoccupied with my face at the moment, Detective,” he said not unkindly.

They’d long since made up since her initial rejection of him those years ago, but Chloe still felt a twinge of guilt and regret when she remembered.

“I wasted so much time,” she said to herself.

“No more than I did,” he replied.

They shared a sad smile.

“Find anything interesting?” She changed the subject.

“No,” he said resignedly.

“Wanna make out?” she asked.

“Of course I do,” he said, sounding offended. They laughed, and he joined her on the other side of the cash register.

“Keep it above the waist, please,” she said, as he took her in his arms.

“Detective!” he exclaimed, scandalized. “I would never dream of taking you against the freezer case.”

She grinned as he kissed her.

He was an excellent kisser. The best, really. His technique was so honed she sometimes wondered he’d actually invented the act of kissing to begin with. 

He probably had.

She gasped as he cupped her breast, and she could feel his lips curve into a smile against her jaw.

“Lucifer,” she moaned.

“Are you sure you aren’t interested in the freezer?” he asked against her collar bone.

She ran her fingers through his hair and tipped her head back to expose more of her throat to him.

“I’m sure,” she said, as he lightly bit at her neck.

“Just checking,” he said.

“Good job, checking,” she agreed. She pulled him up to kiss his lips again. 

“Ahem,” a voice sounded behind them.

They turned, still very much entangled. 

A little old man stood in the doorway.

“Hello...” Lucifer said slowly.

Chloe pushed away from him and straightened her blouse.

“Someone call for a tow truck?” the man asked.

“You weren’t supposed to get here for another 2 hours!” Lucifer complained.

The man shrugged. “I could come back...”

“No, that’s fine. This is great,” Chloe said. She motioned past the man’s shoulder. “The car is back that way.”

—

They were safely in town 4 hours later. A long, awkward ride in a tiny tow truck cabin was their penance for nearly giving poor Earl, the driver, an eyeful. She knew Lucifer had thought it was funny, and she also knew that he knew she kind of did, too. After the mortified feeling wore off, that is.

They ended up in a small town about an hour from their destination. They might have continued on with a rental, but she was exhausted, and she could tell that Lucifer was, as well. He may have been built for flight, but he was several millennia out of practice, at least for longer terms, and certainly not used to carrying his useless human partner.

They found lodging at an old, run down motel and it was a testament to their exhaustion that neither of them thought twice before flopping into the musty bed for sleep. They did not, however, slip beneath the sheets nor remove their clothes.

Chloe curled around Lucifer enjoying the sensation of protecting the man she loved from the outside world. Normally, he spooned her, but he’d basically fallen asleep as soon as he hit the mattress, and she was taking advantage of the opportunity. She pressed a light kiss to the nape of his neck and followed him into a dreamless sleep.

—

She awoke to his fingers entwining with her own over his heart. Sunlight filtered through the mustard curtains of the room and she stretched awake against his back. They hadn’t moved at all since the previous night.

“I like waking up with you in my arms,” she said sleepily against his back. 

He brought her hand to his lips in reply. He could be so incredibly affectionate with her, though he projected his devil-may-care attitude to the outside world. 

He rolled over so they were face to face, and studied her quietly. Those liquid brown eyes of his so achingly tender she couldn’t help but brush her fingers over his cheek.

“Good morning,” he said quietly.

“Good morning.”

He smiled at her and it lit his features so gloriously she suddenly understood why he might have earned the moniker “Morning Star.”

“Quickie before breakfast?” he asked hopefully, and she laughed.

—

They grabbed breakfast in a local diner, and Chloe managed to get Dan on the phone to explain their situation. 

“Is that Douche?” Lucifer asked sipping his coffee.

“Be nice,” Chloe said, covering the phone with her hand.

He grinned and quirked his eyebrows at her in reply. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Thanks,” she said hanging up the phone. “Carlos confessed yesterday. Turns out we didn’t need to come all this way, after all.”

“Thanks a lot,” he said to the ceiling.

She smiled, and bumped his shin under the table. He took her hand on the greasy table top.

“It wasn’t so bad,” she said, “wasting time with you.”

“Oh?” he asked, teasing.

She took a sip of her coffee with a grin.

“When are we expected back?” he asked watching her intensely.

“As soon as possible,” she admitted. He slumped a little and she squeezed his hand. “Tomorrow’s my day off, though.”

He sat back looking every bit of the devil he was. “It’s going to take us at least until the the end of your shift to get back, today.”

“Feel like wasting more time with me?”


End file.
